


Cute Period Sex

by swords_scripts



Category: GWA (r/gonewildaudio), GWASapphic, Original Work, r/gonewildaudio
Genre: Blood, Comfort, Cunnilingus, F/F, GFE, Menstrual Sex, Menstruation, Menstruation Kink, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Other, Pain, Period Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:28:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28286982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swords_scripts/pseuds/swords_scripts
Summary: This is meant to be cute and mushy (though I wanted to play up the blood a little bit). I didn’t put any L-bombs, but you’re welcome to add them in. As ever, just have fun!Gender Notes: Listener is doing the bleeding, and their cunt and breasts are referred to. Reader hints that they have experience of menstruation. Nobody is gendered.This was for a request. I got really into it...SFX: Footsteps, sheets rustling, door closingOriginal Post: May 10th 2020
Relationships: Female/Female, Female/Other, Other/Female, Other/Other
Kudos: 6





	Cute Period Sex

_** CC BY-NC License - You may use this script for non-commercial purposes. Credit me by linking either this work or the reddit post **_

[door closing sound]

I’m home baby! [Feel free to swap out any terms of endearment, they don’t come naturally to me]

[optional footsteps]

Hello? [i.e. where are you?]

[footsteps]

Oh, here you are!

[puzzled/worried] You went to bed already? Are you ok honey?

Your period came? [teasing/jokey] I _did_ think you’d been extra horny lately…?

[she’s embarrassed, and not really in the mood for jokes]

Aw, it’s ok baby, I don’t mind. [remembering sexy things] I loved it.

[rapid switch to: sympathetic] Does it hurt?

[yes, obviously]

You do look kinda pale… Can I do anything? Do you want some tea? A hot water bottle?

Just rub your back? Alright. Scooch over while I take my shoes off. [cheesy action film voice] I’m coming in!

[optional bed rustling]

[Brief kisses. Don’t hang around, you’ve got a back to rub. She reminds you of this]

Alright, alright! Turn over then!

Where? Here at the bottom? Hmm, push your shirt up for me? Thanks. [you start rubbing] Just here? Like this? Yeah? Mmm… You’ll be ok. I’m here… 

Does that feel better? Alright, I’ll carry on. Let me just push this up a little more…

[you kiss her upper back]

Better enough for back kisses huh?

[smiling] I know you like them.

[more kisses, while you’re still rubbing]

How’s that baby?

A bit lower? Alright, let me push these down…

In fact, let me get a towel then I can take them off. Hang on!

[optional rustling, towel shake, more rustling]

Here, lift your bum up for me. There we go! Where was I? Right, taking these off…

Now I can rub anywhere that hurting.

Here?

[“not quite”]

Ok, here?

[“that’s it”]

[smiling] Mmm alright. Like this? 

[questioning] Oh? I’m glad you like it!

What am I doing? Just little circles in the small of your back, with both thumbs.

[giggles] Well I’m glad you think so!

[“how do you do that?”]

How? Well, I just imagine what would make *me* feel better. I mean if I can gallantly throw myself between your uterus and the boot that’s stamping on it, I will!

Plus I do get a great view of your ass… Mmm I could look at that all day…

Oh, I can rub that too? Well, my hands are busy… 

[you have a better idea] but maybe…

[You kiss her ass cheek. Gently]

Mmm

[sigh, and kiss her again]

Yeah? [i.e: you like it?]

Let me scooch down. I should be able to kiss at least down to your thighs and still keep rubbing.

What? No, baby, it smells fine. Sssh.

[aside] probably tastes good too…

[“what was that?”]

[innocent] Oh, nothing!

[resume kissing, with moans]

[interspersed with kissing and appreciative moans] Mmm, God! Your body is so perfect! I love having my face buried in your thighs. So soft… [growls] Mmm, your ass… Oh my God…

Hmm, what was that?

[reassuring] No, you can tell me

Oh! Well you needn’t wish for that! You could just ask. I’m right here. [seductive] And I would *love* to be kissing your cunt as well.

[one last kiss]

Roll over for me baby?

It’s ok. [cocky] I think I know how to fold a towel thick enough.

[more kissing. Wherever you like really]

[teasing] I’d better get to it, since I’m not rubbing your back any more, don’t you think?

[appreciative cunnilingus noises]

Mmm how’s that? Yeah?

[giggles] Oh, it’s extra sensitive, huh? Mmm I love that. It’s so much fun, being able to lick you so… softly… and still get that reaction! [amused moans] Look at you, wriggling all over. I’m gonna have to [grunt] hold your hips down… [squeal] Ah! Don’t kick me!

[“sorry”]

[giggles] It’s ok. 

[more gentle licks]

Stop teasing you? [teasing] Am I teasing you? I though you liked these [punctuated by licking] light… soft… licks… [incredulous] You want more? [“I need more”] Oh, you *need* more? Do you now? You *need* my face buried in your cunt? My tongue hammering every part of you? You need that?

[whispering] I need that too. You’re so… The scent is so intoxicating. Richer, stronger… [sigh] Yeah, I need it too.

[vigorous and enthusiastic licking]

Mmm does that feel good?

[laughing] I’ll take that as a yes. I love the sounds you make. Mmm that’s it baby, you’re all mine. This cunt’s all mine. Mmm it tastes so good… So sharp and salty… Does it turn you on that I get to taste you like this? I think it’s so hot. 

And the visual? 

Look at me. Meet my eyes while I’m licking you.

Does it turn you on to see your blood all over my face?

So raw, so animal. It’s like you’ve marked me. You could see from one look that I’ve just had my face in your cunt. Anyone could see it. How much I wanted you. How much I just *had* to lick you. [moans]

[continue licking, maintaining eye contact]

It turns me on so much. Don’t look away. That’s it.

[more licking]

[moans] Mmm yeah, play with your breasts. Are they extra sensitive too? Mmm I bet they feel amazing… Now I want to come up there and lick them. Just for a minute? I can still touch your clit with my fingers.

[triumphant] Haha yeah!

Oh wow they’re so hard. Do you need me to be gentle?

Good, I don’t wanna be gentle.

[nipple-licking]

Haha, yeah it is a bit messy.

Mmm wow, they are sensitive… If I bite one juuust a bit… Oh my God! Mmf! [moans]

I can roll the other one in my fingers… [still licking] What if I squeeze it? Or pull it? [moans] Oh baby! Those are some nice sounds! I love playing with your nipples, going slowly harder and harder, seeing how much you can take… [moans] The way you look at me… I know, I think the image of a woman’s lips on your breasts is the hottest thing…

[more licking]

But let me get back to what I was doing…

[you blow on her nipple as a parting tease, giggle at her reaction, then kiss back down her belly]

[cunnilingus noises]

Mmm wow, it’s even wetter! Did you enjoy that baby? I love making you feel good. I love how smooth and soft your cunt feels when it’s this slick. When you’re so ready…

[more licking, increasing intensity as she gets closer]

Do you need my finger inside you as well? Yeah? [moans] Mmm I know what you need. I know what your body needs… I know how much you need release. I know how to make you come, baby. I’m gonna make you come so hard… On my face… In my hand… Your red juices running down my arm… Mmm, I need it too…

[licking continues, moans escalate]

Mmm, that’s it baby. You’re gonna come so hard for me. Take your time baby, I’ll be here. It’s gonna feel so good. Yeah? That’s it. Yeah. I’ve got you. Come on…

[improv to her orgasm]

Mmm, was that good? C’mere.

[kisses]

Feel better?

[smiling] I'm so glad

[kisses]

I know, I’ll go and shower in a minute. And put the kettle on. But can I hold you for a bit first?

[kisses, snuggling]

[fade out]


End file.
